vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Liltotto Lamperd
Summary Liltotto Lamperd (リルトット・ランパード, Rirutotto Ranpādo) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "G" - "The Glutton". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Liltotto Lamperd, Lil Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Reishi Manipulation, Hirenkyaku, True Flight, Master Archer, Immense Spiritual Power, Spiritual Awareness Attack Potency: City level (Killed PePe Waccabrada and defeated Meninas McAllon | At least City level (Stronger than base) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (She dodged Candice's subsequent blast of electricity) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ | At least Class PJ Durability: City level (Liltotto possesses considerable durability despite her fragile appearance, as she survived being thrown into a building by Ichigo, who possesses remarkable strength, Survived being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1) | At least City level (Stronger than base) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Combat smart Weaknesses: Her ability leaves Liltotto in a constant state of hunger Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Glutton (食いしんぼう (ザ・グラタン), Za Guratan; Japanese for "Gluttonous"): Liltotto can consume whatever she chooses by shifting her mouth outward into an extended form, allowing it to become a gaping maw of jagged teeth which eats whatever she pleases. However, as a side-effect, this ability leaves Liltotto in a constant state of hunger. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Liltotto uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the back of her belt. By clicking the heart, Liltotto causes the bow to pop out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The entire length of the bow resembles a closed set of jaws with jagged teeth, similar to a bear trap. Liltotto grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Liltotto can fire powerful Heilig Pfeil from her bow. When doing so, her bow's "jaws" open slightly. The tips of these Heilig Pfeil are shaped like balls with spiky teeth. Quincy: Vollständig Upon activation, Liltotto's Quincy: Vollständig grants her teeth-like spiky wings and a Heiligenschein in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen. * Flight: Using her wings, Liltotto can fly at high speeds. File:Liltotto's Vollstandig.png|Liltotto's Quincy: Vollständig Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 7